


Encourage

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [38]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Wallace's mood takes a steep dive after losing an important battle. His Swampert Milo tries to cheer him up again.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Laglarge | Swampert
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Kudos: 41





	Encourage

Milo was watching his trainer, especially his face. It was, at times, hard to read a human's little face, but Milo had known Wallace for years now. It was easy to see the annoyed tilt of the head, the angry glint in his pretty, seafoam-coloured eyes. And uh, oh - there was the small wobble to the lips as if they wanted to turn downwards.

Yes, his trainer was pissed. It didn't happen too often - normally, Wallace was amiable even after losing a Gym fight. But today, a real asshole of a trainer had come. A smug one with a cocky smirk who'd started to comment on Wallace's sense of style. What was worst, however, was the fact that this trainer had _won_ the fight. It rankled Wallace like nothing else, Milo knew as he watched him almost throw the Rain Badge at the smug one's face before throwing him out.

"The Gym's closed for today," Wallace called, slender fingers balled into fierce fists. "I feel... unwell."

Milo sighed and followed his trainer as Wallace stormed off. The workers and helpers of the Gym exchanged exasperated looks before packing up - today, no new trainer would be accepted to compete against Wallace, so they might as well enjoy a free day.

For the Swampert, it wasn't so much free. Not while his beloved trainer was sulking about. Wallace wouldn't even react to Milo's nudging and grumbling. Not for the first time, Milo wished he could still be used in fights against trainers that came for the Rain Badge - for over half a year now, he was considered as too strong and unfair to use. Which, sure, Milo could understand, but sometimes he wished for Wallace to look the other way and call for Milo's help if only so that they could teach uppity smug trainers what it meant to challenge the strong.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be. And with his friends having lost against the smug one, they were sulking just as hard as Wallace, leaving it to Milo to pick up the pieces.

\---

"Swampert," Milo grumbled yet again, staring at Wallace who was dramatically draped over the couch in their living room. The lush apartment was part of the Sootopolis' Gym building and fit well to Wallace's extravagant lifestyle. Now, however, the bright high ceilings and fragile stucco, the elegant stone floors and high windows that sparkled brilliantly in the sun, looked too cheery and pristine for that frown and pout Wallace was sporting.

"Just leave me alone, Milo," Wallace sighed and turned around. Milo snorted and started poking him right until Wallace jumped up, his face set in annoyance. "Gods, you're a right nuisance! I'm going for a swim. If you don't want to spend some time in your Pokeball, you better not follow me!"

He would never say it aloud (not that Wallace would understand him word for word, mind you), but his trainer looked quite a bit ridiculous as he sashayed out of the apartment. The door closed with a loud bang - both his outburst and this showed that he was really angry.

Milo was a bit shocked and for a few moments, he contemplated to just... do nothing, and let Wallace stew in his emotions until he cooled off. Just stay in the apartment. Wallace would come back sooner than later, right? But it irked him - his trainer was the _best_ , he shouldn't feel like this just because some nobody had been a bit lucky today. No, Wallace was the kind, pretty Sootopolis Gym Leader. He was Milo's _trainer_. And if he was honest, Milo was also tired of the lack of attention he normally got from Wallace.

And so the Swampert followed, determined to break through Wallace's funk one way or another.

Just as Wallace had announced, the Gym Leader was in the Gym's large pool that functioned as their battle stage. The floating platforms had been removed - it was the early evening now, and the staff and trainers had long gone home, with Wallace the only one left since he lived here. He was currently swimming rounds in the large pool and Milo took a few long moments to admire how smooth the human cut through the water despite his lack of fins or webbing.

He waited for a good moment and slipped into the pool himself. Under the water, his sight became clearer than ever and it was so much easier for the Swampert to really _see_ Wallace - his pale, slender body clad only in navy blue swimming shorts, his green hair bound into the smallest bun. Milo blinked a few time to get his head straight - this wasn't the time for...

He stopped as the thought hit him. Why wasn't it the time for this? It certainly felt great doing this with Wallace, and his trainer was _always_ happy after they were done. This was actually the perfect time for Milo to remind Wallace how to feel good. Congratulating himself for his sly plan, Milo silently cut through the water and closer towards Wallace who was nearing the edge of the pool.

All it took was one swift move up. Water splashed as Milo broke through the surface, Wallace's surprised yell echoing in the large room followed by a lot of sputtering of his trainer. "Milo!" Wallace finally got out, coughing up some water he'd accidentally swallowed. "You - what were you thinking, startling me like that?"

"Swampert!" Milo chirped out and moved closer to nuzzle against his wet trainer, pressing him against the pool's wall. Both were kicking water to stay afloat, but Wallace had some difficulties, what with his Pokemon being so close and nosey.

"Oof... get off me, you big lump," Wallace snapped, which caused Milo to grumble. Giving his trainer an unimpressed look, he simply leaned in and pressed a clumsy kiss on Wallace's cheek. He wasn't built for this, his head quite large and mouth not formed right, but it was something his trainer had showed him how to do.

It had quite the effect as well - Wallace sputtered yet again before he finally deflated and stopped pushing Milo away. A heavy sigh went through his slender body. Wrapping one arm around his trainer, Milo held them both afloat, rubbing his snout against the warm crook of Wallace's neck. "Stubborn idiot," the human murmured against Milo, but he hugged him back. "And don't think I haven't caught on what you're trying, Milo," he added, his warm hand scratching the Swampert right behind his orange spikes.

"Swampert," Milo snorted, bringing them right back against the pool's wall. His left hand grabbed the edge to prop up his hind legs against the wall. This way, Wallace didn't have to kick the water anymore, but could simply straddle Milo's legs and lean against the Swampert.

"I know," Wallace sighed yet again. "I guess I was a bit too harsh with you, wasn't I?"

Milo shrugged before nuzzling him again. He wanted his trainer to smile, not wallow in self-pity. It did coax a soft snort from the Gym Leader.

"You're ridiculous," he announced, but then he stroked Milo gently over the head. "But it's my own fault. I pampered you too much, you lovable creature." The soft smile and the affectionate words made Milo preen, especially when Wallace leant forward to give him a kiss on the snout. Milo made a happy, gurgling sound before prodding his trainer quizzically. His right arm, wrapped loosely around Wallace, pulled him closer.

"Really?" Wallace said with a startled laugh. "That's how you want to cheer me up?" Milo nodded and canted his hips right so the moment he'd pulled his trainer close and fully onto his 'lap'. Wallace gasped a bit when his soft ass slid across Milo's crotch. He wasn't out yet, but his pouch was slightly swollen from watching Wallace in the pool, his cock ready to swell further and out of it. Wallace gave Milo a sharp glance before a soft blush dusted his cheeks. "We can't do it here," he hedged. "Other people are using the pool as well."

"Swampert," Milo said with a deadpan look, remembering the past dozens of times they'd used the Gym's pool to fuck around. Wallace coughed and at the look he was given before he shifted around. As if it was a coincidence that his bum was yet again sliding over Milo's crotch.

"You're such a bad influence," the beautiful trainer said, but Milo knew that smell that Wallace gave off, knew that particular tone in his trainer's voice. He was interested _and_ he wasn't scowling anymore, which were huge successes in Milo's book. The Swampert croaked triumphantly and rocked his hips upwards, his feet still flat against the wall of the pool to give him some surface to work with. The sudden move made Wallace cling tighter to Milo.

"Milo!" Wallace gasped, but there he was, already moving right back and forth with his perky little ass, teasing Milo's cock to poke out of his pouch as heat curled up in Milo's body. "Ngh... You really want to do it here?" His voice had dropped a bit lower and his blush had deepened as well. Placing one warm hand over Milo's chest, Wallace let it drag down over his smooth skin. The smell of arousal was rising from him which made Milo's own body all the more ready for mating with his precious trainer. "Fine... Arceus knows I can't say no to you anyway."

"Swampert," Milo croaked, his free hand sliding down until his three fingers splayed comfortably over the curve of Wallace's ass. _His_ ass, just as Wallace was _his_ trainer. He clumsily pulled down the tight swim shorts until he could feel the warm expanse of soft, silky skin covering Wallace's rear end. Wallace laughed and helped him with pulling them all the way off before settling back, his legs straddling Milo's hips as he ground his now naked ass against Milo's growing erection.

"I think you can try and slip right in," his trainer said with a husky voice. "We did it just this morning, after all."

Which was true - Milo himself loved to mount his trainer and Wallace was normally very happy to provide. Even after two years of mating, neither of them had gotten tired of it. Just the memory of waking up and shifting over the still sleepy form of the Gym Leader splayed out on the vast bed until he was lying right above him, his hard cock sliding between those lovely cheeks to rut against his trainer... it made Milo's cock swell yet again and he let it shift fully out of the protective pouch, bright orange and curved with a nearly perfectly round and slightly fatter cockhead on top of the nubbed shaft. Wallace sucked in some air when his ass pressed against the firm hardness of Milo and reached back, his slender fingers grasping his Pokemon's cock with the experience of years of being together.

"How do you want me?" he asked. Milo perked up and crooned, which made Wallace smile crookedly. "I was pretty silly today, so let me apologize to you," he then explained, rubbing his fingers up and down Milo's twitchy cock. The surface wasn't smooth but rigged and bumpy, and the water and Wallace's gentle fingers prompted Milo's body to react by exuding a slimy, natural lube through the pores of his cock.

Not willing to wait any longer, Milo pushed forward until he was holding onto the edge of the pool with both hands. His feet slid down a bit and his hips rocked up, pressing Wallace against the wall. His trainer made an aroused noise that went all the way down to Milo's crotch - Wallace's legs were still firmly wrapped around Milo's hips, which had his back a bit curved and his ass lined up just right.

"Like this, then?" Wallace asked breathlessly and tipped Milo's cock just that bit upwards, the bulbous cockhead now pressing right against his well-used hole. Milo rocked forward yet again and with a cry, his cockhead went right in, slippery with the secretion and the water of the pool. "Nnf... _yes_!"

Wallace moaned and Milo thrust forward, his sizeable cock fitting into him perfectly. And how could it not? Ever since that first time Wallace has kissed him and touched him and showed him how to mate with a human lover he was _his_ to claim and take. His trainer, his lover, his mate. The Swampert moved fast, and hard, and upwards at that angle he knew so well, coaxing breathless moans and sharp cries and Milo's name out of Wallace's mouth, his cock pounding into his trainer again and again.

"Don't stop, Milo, please don't stop..! Ahh~!" Wallace's back arched, his head thrown backwards when Milo canted his hips a bit further, adding more motion into his plunging. He could feel Wallace clamp down on his cock as his swollen cockhead scrubbed along his inner walls, punching his prostate with each powerful thrust upwards. His lusty screams echoed in the empty space around them, the water splashing onto his chest and flushed face. Leaning forward, Milo licked across his pink nipples, heavily panting from the exertion. Then his tongue stretched down, applying long, flat licks all across Wallace's exposed chest and flat stomach. Rutting his hips higher so that Wallace, too, went up with it, Milo bent his upper body until he could reach his trainer's straining cock in the water, wrapping his hot tongue around the twitching flesh of the human.

Wallace came with a strangled cry as Milo milked his cock. His semen mixed with the surrounding water, but Milo could still taste it. The heady flavour and the way Wallace's body clenched all around his cock, Milo kept on rocking into him. He was close, so close..! Pushing hard up, Milo released his load deep inside Wallace's ass, his cock pulsing as it spurted out hot ropes of it. Slumping forward, they simply sucked in the fresh air as they slowly came down from their high.

"So good," Wallace said hoarsely, his arms still around Milo's neck. He pressed small, hot kisses against the Swampert's mouth, his hands stroking the smooth skin of the Pokemon that was still lodged deep inside him. It was almost a shame that Milo felt his cock soften again - if he could, he'd have continued fucking his trainer. "You were wonderful, Milo."

The Swampert preened under the praise. Wallace had this dopey little grin on his lips that spoke of deep satisfaction. And rightly so, Milo thought - Wallace had no reason to sulk and be angry, not with Milo here.

"Oh my goodness, you look so smug right now," Wallace said, but there was laughter in his voice as he splashed some water into Milo's face.

**Author's Note:**

> That pairing took me so long. Dunno about it, but I just wanted to get it done and off my list...
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
